Tony y su pequeña fijación
by Kenniel Kidney
Summary: Todos saben que Steve Rogers tiene un cuerpo envidiable, lo que nadie sabe es que Tony se fija más cierta parte del rubio. (One-shot(?)) :AU: (Schoolverse)


_**eeeeeeeeh puuuu- Plutos.**_

_**-¿Cómo están? ¿Me extrañaron? **_

_**Natasha: ¡Ya sal de ahí!- **_

_**-Ámame u_u**_

_**Natasha: cuando bajes del escenario...**_

_**ewe. **_

_**Volví con un nuevo ficki, es un... one-shot? nose, últimamente pienso en inglés (oh cuidado, abusados), y quisiera arriesgarme pero ño.**_

_**Disfruten:)**_

* * *

><p>Tony adoraba como ese trasero iba de arriba a bajo cuando un cierto rubio caminaba, <em>esa clase de Pilates debe funcionar<em>, pensó el moreno.

— ¿De nuevo pensando en Rogers? — preguntó Natasha, la pelirroja se sentó frente a Tony en la Cafetería.

Suspirando, el chico prodigio rodó los ojos — No, más bien en ti, y en el hecho de que no sé por qué no sales conmigo y dejas a Clint— le dedicó su sonrisa de superioridad característica.

Natasha negó con la cabeza — Te veo después, por cierto…—se acercó para susurrarle al oído —…A la próxima procura que tu 'amiguito' de ahí abajo no se despierte mientras miras a Steve.

Y con eso salió de la Cafetería.

**Ahora Tony notaba un bulto en sus pantalones.**

* * *

><p>Podía ignorarlo o… ir al baño, pero prefirió ignorarlo y poner su mochila en su entrepierna. — Hey Steve — saludó alegre Tony. Steve volteó un poco para ver al dueño de esa voz.<p>

— Hola, Tony. ¿Pasa algo? —

El millonario tuvo que contener sus ganas de seguir mirando la retaguarda ajena cuando Steve giró completamente. Hubiera sido incómodo seguir mirando en esa dirección porque en su lugar sería…

— Tú, yo, mi casa ¿Qué dices? — dijo de forma altanera la cual ya estaba acostumbrado el más alto.

— Bien, ¿Debo llevar algo en especial? — preguntó el rubio.

_Solo ese escultural trasero, _detuvo ese pensamiento para contestar algo coherente — Nada, te veo en la salida— le guiñó un ojo y salió volando del lugar.

**Dejando a un poco confundido y sonrojado Steve.**

* * *

><p>Justo al timbre, Tony ya se encontraba esperando a Steve 'trasero grande' Rogers. Al ver que ya venía no pudo ocultar una sonrisa genuina, provocándole una similar al rubio.<p>

Saliendo del edificio Tony le dio una ligera nalgada al más alto, Steve se sonrojó pero no se opuso o quejó, Tony sonrió para sus adentros.

La cita salió bien, digo, unos cuantos besos, Tony dominando cada acción, Steve sin oponerse pero disfrutando.

Lo que Steve notó fue… como Tony pasaba sus manos una y otra vez por su trasero, no le importaba, era como decirle cuanto lo deseaba, pero aún así era un cuanto extraño.

**Había pasado una semana desde que comenzaran a salir 'oficialmente'.**

* * *

><p>Sin volverlo público del todo, compartían besos entre clases y otras cosas cursis hasta para una pareja heterosexual.<p>

Fue cuando Tony no pudo más.

—Steve, te traje un chocolate— dijo Tony pasando su lengua remojando sus labios.

Steve lo aceptó alegre. Así fue cada vez que Tony le regalaba una golosina o pan en diferentes presentaciones.

— ¿Lo engordas para comerlo? — un muy preocupado Clint llegó a sentarse junto a Tony.

— ¿Qué? Esto no es _Hansel y Gretel_, Barton. Es sólo que… me gusta regalarle dulces, es todo— se encogió de hombros tratando de sonar convincente.

Clint resopló no creyéndole del todo, tampoco es como si pensara que se lo fuera a comer, pero dar tanto cariño en dulces no era muy sano.

Así fue dos semanas.

Lo que nadie sabía era que Tony notó como el trasero de Steve crecía, y se moldeaba perfectamente con los ejercicios de él en el Gimnasio.

Un día por la noche Tony recibió una llamada de un preocupado Steve — ¿Qué ocurre? — dejó su kit de mecatrónica a un lado para atender la llamada.

— _¡Mis pantalones, Tony!_ — fue la simple respuesta.

El moreno aguantó una risa para volver a preguntar — ¿Qué pasa con ellos, Stevie? — dijo inocente.

— _No... no me cierran_— respondió bajito el rubio.

**Tony supo que su experimento había funcionado.**

* * *

><p>Era sábado cuando decidió volver a llamarlo.<p>

— _¿Diga? _— respondió una voz jadeante.

Tony sorprendido y temeroso, preguntó — ¿Steve? —

— _¡Ah! Tony, lo siento es que…_— pausó un poco, se había detenido para sentarse en una banca — _Salí a correr un poco, varios de mis pantalones dejaron de quedarme_—

Mordiéndose los nudillos, Tony ahora si que se sentía culpable, tenía que decirle a Steve, o no… o sí, o no, pero debía detenerse.

— Me alegra que te ejercites, cariño. Sigue así, te hablo luego— colgó poco después de la despedida cariñosa de Steve.

**Fue bueno mientras duró.**

* * *

><p>Tal vez sus trasero se quede así, Tony tenía esperanzas de que así fuera.<p>

Era lunes escolar, y Tony debía decirle al escultural Steve que era él el que provocó su aumento de masa corporal.

—Stevie, yo... uhm, debemos hablar— dijo de corrido. El rubio asintió y siguió al más bajo a un pasillo vacío —Soy yo—

— Eres Tony, tontuelo— Steve le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, calmando al otro.

Volviendo a llenar sus pulmones con aire, siguió — Steve, _no, _digo que yo fui quien hizo que tus pantalones no te quedaran.

Steve suspiró — Fueron los dulces, ¿Cierto? — el otro asintió. Inclinando su cabeza, el rubio sólo le depositó un corto beso en los labios al moreno — No estoy enojado, sorprendido si, pero…— su tono se volvió oscuro.

Esperando lo peor Tony tragó saliva — ¿Pero?

—Tendrás que hacer ejercicio conmigo todos los días hasta que yo te diga — Steve sonrió inocentemente.

**Las siguientes semanas serían una tortura.**

**Pero no del todo.**

**Al menos vería ese trasero cubierto de sudor moverse.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué loco no? hihi, <strong>_

_**Don't have to be, a big bucks Hollywood star,**_

_**Don't have to drive, a super car to get far,**_

_**Don't have lo live, a life of power and wealth,**_

_**Don't have to be, beautiful but it helps (8) dumdumm**_

_**¿han visto American Horror Story? todos son unos loquillos ahí, lololol.**_


End file.
